


珍糖果《秘密》续3

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 没想到我还能写





	珍糖果《秘密》续3

**Author's Note:**

> 没想到我还能写

JK ver.

印象中是没有躺过医院的检查床——甚至上一次来医院是因为去年高考前的那次肠胃炎，医院的床位紧张，就在走廊的椅子上凑合着打完了吊瓶。  
天花板上的灯光被金硕珍挡住了不少，倒是一点都不晃眼睛。田柾国出门的时候走得急，没注意是穿了一条宽松的运动裤，现在他脚踩在检查床上曲起来，裤腿就跟着往大腿根滑。他伸手抓了一下，没一会儿裤腿又滑了回去。  
金硕珍肯定是注意到了，所以才会把手摸进去捏着腿根的肉，一下一下的，挺痒。

“你知道你现在的心跳很快吗？”耳朵被嘴唇来回擦碰，然后衣服也被撩起来了，“要不要自己听听？”  
田柾国顺势看过去，冰凉的听诊器按在了他左边的乳尖上。“冷！”  
“都起鸡皮疙瘩了。”医生的手似乎都保养得当，不轻不重地操纵着听诊器在乳尖上打圈圈。金硕珍盯着田柾国，“为什么要伸手捂住脸？不愿意让我看？”  
自然是愿意的。  
田柾国放下手，“不是......那个，都立起来了。”  
“对啊，好可爱。”听诊器撤离，换成了温热的指腹。指尖没有全部压下去，留了一点空间像在隔靴擦痒，愣是把那一点弄的敏感极了。金硕珍俯下身，冲着那里吹了一口气，“可以给我尝一尝吗？”

田柾国点了头。

那是一种十分微妙的感觉。  
虽然不是第一次被金硕珍舔乳头，但却是第一次只被舔乳头。注意力全部都集中在那一点，根本没办法分神想别的。但快感会传染，很快他就不止满足于被金硕珍咬着乳尖拉扯了，他努力摸索到了金硕珍的左手，然后拉向了自己，“这边也要啊。”  
“这边吗？”金硕珍说话声音含含糊糊，“怎么没碰都硬了？”  
硬的又不止右边的乳尖。

喉咙收紧，被虚空中不存在的手紧紧束缚——  
田柾国悄悄抬起屁股，自己动手扯了扯裤子。运动裤的布料太贴身了，一旦被染湿就黏住般的甩不开。

“金医生，你是不是还没走？我看里面还亮着灯。”熟悉的声音又在门口响起。  
田柾国猛地睁开眼睛，“真讨厌。”  
金硕珍被他的反应逗笑了，伸手捏捏他的脸颊，“乖乖躺着。”说完就拉上了检查床前的那道浅蓝色的帘子。田柾国从检查床上跳下，抓住了金硕珍，“别出去。”  
“不出去——但我得把他打发走吧？”金硕珍低头亲了亲他，“等我一会儿就好。”  
“我不。”田柾国别开脸不让他亲，手却和脸背道而驰——手背贴着对方硬挺的那处上下滑动，过了几秒又蹲下去用嘴唇贴。  
金硕珍低头捏着田柾国的肩膀，“要吃？”  
田柾国指向自己还留有红痕的胸口，“这里要吃。”  
“你给吗？”

YK ver.

闵玧其烦躁地摔了手机。

下午他出去了一趟，哪知道一回家田柾国就没影了，联想到上午对方和金硕珍的那通电话，他敢肯定田柾国是跑去医院了。  
可田柾国不接电话。  
金硕珍也不接。

闵玧其在沙发上坐了起码有半小时，被他冷落的手机才震了震。他把手机抓起来一看，是田柾国发来的照片。  
起初他没弄懂那是在什么地方拍的——田柾国像是坐着又像是蹲着也有可能是跪着，总之一看背景就觉得空间狭小。但这些都不是重点，重点是照片靠中的锁骨和立起来的乳头。光线不太好，乳头看起来有些朦朦胧胧，但的确是立起来的。  
好想舔。

不自觉地吞了吞口水，手指也忍不住地摸向了屏幕。  
闵玧其点掉了图片，开始打字。  
—在哪里？  
—你猜。  
—医院？  
—嗯。  
果然是在金硕珍那里。  
—你不乖。  
—乖的。  
田柾国发完这两个字没多久又传来一个只有五秒左右的视频。

短视频里他没露脸，只是手指抓着自己的乳肉揉了几把。  
—乖吗？  
—回来才乖。  
然后就没了音讯。  
闵玧其压住火气给金硕珍发了信息让他早点带着田柾国回来，发完就干脆没再管进了厨房。锅里的水烧开时，手机响了，是田柾国打开的电话。

不知是否存在着心照不宣的默契，闵玧其没说话，电话那头也没人说话。  
不说话不代表没声音，因为闵玧其清楚地听到了别的声音——田柾国那边不知是开着功放还是戴了蓝牙耳机，总之音量并不大，可这隐隐约约的声音更闹心——田柾国喘气喘的很夸张，要哭不哭的还混着水声。  
这他妈是在干什么？！  
下一秒田柾国开口了，“哥哥，你轻一点，这里快被你磨破了。”  
接着是金硕珍的声音，“这么嫩吗？”  
“你......唔。”这下感觉是嘴被什么堵住了。  
“那我慢一点？嗯？”金硕珍在极力忍耐什么，“嘴巴张大一点，操完奶正好操进嘴里。”

Jin ver.

紧急情况下金硕珍只好隔着门告诉同事自己在帮弟弟检查身体。门外的人信了，关切地问了几句并很快说服了自己，“怪不得你不去联谊呢。那要我帮忙吗？”  
“不用。”更何况你也帮不了。  
金硕珍看着田柾国咬着牛仔裤的拉链放出了自己的分身，接着捧着分身亲了一口。对方的嘴巴很烫，只包住顶端轻轻吮吸。他的手指插入田柾国的发丝，把人往自己身上拉，“馋鬼。”  
田柾国冲他眨眼，继续吮吸那一根。

“真的不用？”热心肠还不走，“你弟弟没事吧？”  
“没什么大事，你先走吧。”金硕珍咬着牙，生怕泄露任何一丝暧昧的喘息。“乖，再多吞一点进去。”后面这句是对田柾国说的。  
门外的人愣了半晌，“好，那我先走了。”  
田柾国摇摇头，“太大了，吃不下。”  
“那换个地方吃？”金硕珍用力抹过他的嘴唇，“总有还饿着的地方。”

这次换成金硕珍坐在了检查床上。  
田柾国跪在地上，双手扶着他的膝盖。胸口乳尖那些被舔湿的地方都干了，皮肤绷着是有点痒。“哥不脱裤子吗？万一弄脏了怎么回家？”  
“那你就舔干净。”金硕珍曲起手指把田柾国的下巴往上抬，“往前一点。”  
田柾国乖乖上前，有那么些不好意思地挺起胸膛，“是不是太小了？不像女生那么大。”  
“我对女的、大的，通通没兴趣。”金硕珍解开皮带，“你的够用了——说不定弄弄还会变大。”

多操弄几次就变得顺利了。  
田柾国闭眼不看，耳根子都红透了手却还是乖乖挤压着自己的乳肉，方便金硕珍的分身一次次插入那道浅浅的沟。  
肉和肉的触碰摩擦产生了别样的快感，再加上田柾国的表情，这一切都大大的讨好了金硕珍。他奖励性地照田柾国的要求放慢了速度——自家弟弟也就在这种时候会娇气到不行，说什么都像是撒娇，说什么都像是求饶。  
龟头压在下唇然后往里推进，一碰到舌头就后退。  
反反复复，一次又一次。

发现田柾国手机正在通话中是几秒后的事——  
确认是闵玧其的名字后金硕珍故意说了很多很过分的话，果然，田柾国被那些话弄得带着哭腔让他闭嘴。可每一句话都说不清楚，因为金硕珍总会卡着时间往田柾国嘴里撞去——如果闵玧其想知道自己和田柾国在做什么，那就该让他好好听着，一点都不要错过。  
“嘴巴。”只用说这两个字，田柾国就会再一次努力张大嘴巴。  
“舌头。”如果是这两个字，田柾国就会再一次缠绕上软舌头。

没舍得弄在田柾国脸上，但往胸口喷的时候还是溅起了几滴。那几滴正好挂在对方的睫毛上，将落未落跟着主人的动作一颤一颤。  
金硕珍不动声色地挂断了电话，把人拉起来抱在怀里亲了好久，等田柾国平复下来才整理完毕离开了办公室。


End file.
